


звёзды

by 25th



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25th/pseuds/25th
Summary: au где эльфы не могут быть с людьми, не заплатив определённую цену.Арвен отдала своё бессмертие ради Арагорна до начала основных событий "Властелина колец" и знакомства того с Леголасом. её убили через несколько месяцев, когда его не было рядом.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf





	звёзды

**Author's Note:**

> попытка работы на ao3 #1
> 
> сложно тут всё.

Леголас любил Арагорна.

Никогда не скрывал этого, никогда не говорил.

Только смотрел каждый раз, будто прощаясь с невозможным. Понимая, что _так_ не будет. Что им _не_ суждено.

С лежащей глубоко на дне печалью серьезных в такие моменты глаз. Мудрых в своем осознании и таких юных одновременно.

Нет, он не боялся потери вечности. Долгая жизнь — ничто, по сравнению с короткой, желанной и чувственной. Той, которую хочешь больше всего на свете.

Леголас просто и точно знал, что Арагорн не пойдет на это.

Просто и точно знал о Арвен.

Просто и точно знал, что он не пойдет на это _снова_ и не смел говорить хоть что-то.

Быть рядом тоже было многим.

Но все же тихое, надрывное «прошу» не оставляло Леголаса никогда.

Арагорн его слышал. В образах, сомкнутых губах, ниспадающих белоснежных волосах и тонких пальцах. Но больше всего, конечно же, в глазах.

Арагорн слышал его в присутствии и нет.

Арагорн слышал его в молчании.

( _Арагорн не всегда мог понять не является ли это «прошу» его_ )

Отводил взгляд и слушал, пока, казалось, мир не переворачивался вверх дном, а звёзды не погружались в воды океана.

Они не погружались.

Леголас переставал смотреть за секунду, а Арагорн думал, что будет, если всё-таки погрузятся.

Арагорн думал, что это «прошу» во взгляде темных глаз громче любого отчаянного крика.

Арагорн думал, что однажды Леголас не перестанет и мир не только перевернется, но и свет треснет.

Арагорн думал, что он очень даже похож на стекло, а стекло на Леголаса.

Взгляд, присутствие, звезды.

Хрупко.

Хрустально.

А тихое бесшумное «прошу» ещё больше.

***

Никто не знает, в какой момент это происходит.

Леголас утыкается в чужое плечо. Обхватывает руками, прикрывает глаза.

Арагорну кажется, что все пытается перевернуться вверх дном вновь, он обнимает в ответ. Прижимает ближе, будто пытаясь успокоить, помочь, утешить. Главное — без слов.

Кажется, что молчаливое «прошу» во влажных щеках — слишком громко.

Кажется, что он не может слышать ничего, кроме как «прошу» в волосах.

Кажется, что не может быть ничего более оглушающего, чем хрустального «прошу» в глазах.

Когда с губ Леголаса срывается еле слышное, шепот на выдохе, но такое громкое в звенящей тишине — _прошу_ — Арагорн понимает, что ошибался.

Мир переворачивается вверх дном, а свет трескается. Расходится трещинами прямо так, как он и думал.

Арагорн касается поцелуем чужого виска.

За спиной звёзды погружаются в воды океана.


End file.
